The Plague of Zeref
by 16th Rookie
Summary: A terror of disease and its cure. Warning: This is an AU story with OC.
1. A Vessel of Sorrow

**This is 16R, Reporting for duty,**

Hello dear readers, welcome to my new story. An AU story.  
I'm a noob in this fandom, I don't know why I write this, I just write, yea (you don't say). And I put an (might be) unfamiliar name for people outside Indonesia, I just want to promote a bit my country through this story somehow...er...name description will be put at the end of this link(?).

My sincerest apologies to: readers who is not fond of an AU story (moreover) with OCs.

Anyhow, thank you for visiting this link(?). This story contains OCs, that's for sure, and might contains lack of description, Grammatical errors, idiocy (sorry can't resist).

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Fairy Tail.

notes:

"(normal text)" = spoken words

"**(bold and underlined text)**" = Spell chanting

'_(italicized text)_' = spoken words in mind / thought

**(bold text)** / _(italicized text)_ = emphasized words / less emphasize than the bold one

**[(bold text)]** = recorded spoken words

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER I : A VESSEL OF SORROW**

This story began in a strange forest surrounding a humongous castle of a successful, yet illegal, merchant called King—a Lizardman which had enslaved children to work in his underground lachrima-mines, parents be the lachrima craftsmen, senior citizens to be sucked out their magic energies for power supply, and the chosen among them to be executed or accepted worse torture. His powerful sceptre holds control over his slaves—it was so powerful that none can defy his power and choose to comply.

It has been five years since the King's Tyrany; The source of his powerful magic had finally been revealed. Rebels began to rouse; A local man, Agung Bismantara, had gathered enough subordinates to end it; A group of local people, infected by Plague of Zeref, had formed a plan to destroy King's magical supply. They've located the magical source, deep down, beneath King's mansion. A girl who could control a part of Zeref's Plague held hostage there was the _actual_ magical source for the said terrifying tyrant. From a spy's note, her magic was being exploited through many agonizing methods of Magical Extraction—it literary sucking her life off of her. Thus, the group needed to retrieve the girl by name of Renassetia Genesa, a sister of the second command of the rebellion, Noxalter Charioteer, and also to destroy King's tyranny.

The said man, Noxalter, was currently scouting the area around the crack which the rebel's spies had created earlier that week. He was waiting for his team mates' signal to enter the castle from there, together with his faithful dexceed, Hounders, and his dependable leader of the rebellion, Agung.

Despite the fact that Noxalter was a second in command, he was a man of silence; he only talked to those who were close to him like Hounders, Agung, and the other captains of the rebel. His hair was spiky short and grey collared due to Zeref's Plague, he had achieved it for as long as he could remember, and his pupils were glowing yellow on nightfall and would turn to pitch black at dawn. Most parts of his average body were affected by the Plague of Zeref, making him had to be in clad of customized armor called Preserver, for an uncertain time until the plague was cured. Therefore, he cannot fully access his magical ability (if Preserver was still intact) except his customized magical swords attached to his back, which was made by his little sister. Atop the Preserver, he wore plain clothing made of poor cloth—it was all he could find on that chaotic rock.

Hounders the Exceed, was a dog wanabe; Therefore, he called himself a dexceed (short for dog-exceed). He preferred to 'woof' than to 'meow' unlike any other exceed, to eat meat than fish, to sniff than licking his oceanic blue fur. He had the similar appearance of a ninja without mask complete with ninja's equipment. Yes, a pretty loud ninja.

Agung, the leader of the rebellion, was another victim of Plague of Zeref. He wore Preserver too, but around his skull; his hair was grey, if he could have any; and his night eyes were glowing yellow. Nonetheless, He was a complete opposite of Noxalter. He goes with the title of '**berserker**' with his huge muscular body and his loud ear-piercing roar (sound magic). He could break a stone wall with his fist. He's a cheerful person but rather short tempered.

All of the three were wearing a dark tattered magical robe to enhance their movements.

"Master! The enchanter has finished the magical diagrams you've ordered. Woof." Hounders appeared behind Noxalter. The second in command gave him an acknowledging gaze.

"Mine's group's ready too, sidekick. Ready to go when the booming sound comes!" Agung said boastfully as he placed both hands on hips.

"Woof! _Quiet you_! If not because of the silent enhancement, your sound will be heard by the enemies and our mission will be in jeopardy! Woof! Woof!" Hounders point his fingers to Agung.

Twitch appeared on the bald head of the second in command. "What you gotta problem with that cat? I won't speak this loud if knew there's no silent enhancement around this area!"

"Woof! Am not a cat! Woof! Am a dexceed! _**A**_ _**dexceed**_!"

Noxalter and Agung's team, at the background, sigh in unison.

**=BOOM=**

The little fight stopped in instance. The bombing sound comes from the front gate, Crimson's and Etheria's group had marched in. just like their plan.

Agung's pulled out his magical club out of nowhere and turned his body to his men, "Alright ya fools! This is the moment we've been waiting for. Let me tell ya! Only fools rebels to Lizard-head tyrant but we're fools because we've got power!" His men cheered on his speech.

"Does that even have meaning?" The second in command had finally spoken.

"Well…nuh…yeah? I guess…. Ya know me, sidekick! It's fine as long as I boost their confidence, yea?"

**=BOOM BOOM=**

That's from West and East Wing of the castle.

It was Hounders time to give speech to his team, "Woof! Let us overthrow King's throne! **Field gunners in position**! In three. Two. One. **Fire!**"

**=BOOM=**

"**Let's smash 'em!**" "**Hooh!**" the group marched for the fight.

"Hounders!" the second in command called him demandingly.

"Yes, Master?" Hounders turned his body and looking at his master. He had live too long with Noxalter to neglect the different gaze he gave to him. It means his master had another plan. Then, he followed the grey haired man as he passed him.

* * *

It needed half day to reach the lowest part of the mines where Renassentia was held. At least, that was what said in the earlier briefing before the fight. Yet, everybody knew that prediction would remain a prediction in reality. King had just used his scepter to draw a hole of his palace making himself and his ilk fell straight to the said destination along with Noxalter and Hounders.

"**Die** **you mongrels!**" King said triumphantly as he stopped in mid-air and left them all fell further down. He left to deal with the rebels outside

Meanwhile the dexceed straightened his body forward to reach his master. "Woof! Thank God he has no brain. He forgets that I'm a dexceed." He caught his master and just when they were about to reach the ground several minutes later, he let out his wings so that his master could land safely. Loud bone-cracking sound of the mindless lizardman minion became a temporary background music in their ears. They all died instantly with misplaced body.

The hole sure was big and deep, plus dark. In its center, the hostage girl was put inside a tube surrounded by dark glowing lachryma. Only, Noxalter felt the presence of the miners' restless spirits, that place was filled with despair, and it weighed their movements somehow. On the other hand, Hounders was shivering; he was as scared as hell but his dignity won over—all he did was being silent.

With the dexceed, the plague's carrier approached the girl. Through the tube they could see the girl; She sure had grown since she went missing; She has greyish long hair. She wore preserver on the left part of her body—from neck to toes. However, the grey haired man and dexceed spotted bruises all over her naked body and her left-eye was missing—the water in the tube was red probably form her left eye. The sight angered them; Noxalter gritted his teeth, He felt responsible for the state his sister in—If only he could come sooner this would not happened. On the other hand, the mutt-cat could only mutter a countless apologies.

Then, Noxalter felt something.

"I smell something, really nasty, master." Hounders said literary. Conversely, his master knew what was the bad smell really looked like—and it was in front of them, a huge fusion of despaired spirits ready to strike them down.

"Tch!" Noxalter pulled Hounders' collar as he jumped backwards.

A sudden tremor was emitted from the ground breaking spirit strike.

"Woof! Where did that come from?" the dog wanabe was about to turn into his human-sized form.

"No! Save your magic for later. It is a spirit. Stay still." The man of silence slowly approached the giant spirit. "I am here to retrieve the female in the tube."

"**Why would you think us would care, human?**"

"Because I'd give you a certain promise, of help, to free you from your state of wickedness."

"**A human? Free us? We need not of freedom! We need bodies! We need more souls!**" The ghoul grabbed a hold of Noxalter then crushed both him and his Preserver—the faithful dexceed charged for an attack.

"Stay…down…Hounders…**Pure spirits deviled by negation, whose sorrow are heeded. Grab a hold of light in your purity, hear your joyous memories and banish your painful memoirs****.**" A circle of magic had been made beneath them a spirit chain sprout from it then binding the spirit. Pieces of Preserver fell down, emitting sounds of metallic clash as he kept chanting his magic and absorbed the darkness enshrouding the spirit through the spirit chain, "**I, a vessel of sorrow, am taking your negation, open the gate to the spirit realm!**" A blinding light came, ending it all. The surrounding lachryma changed into bright colour illuminating the dark mines.

Hounders was fascinated by the prettiness of the mines until he noticed that his master was walking towards the tube. Noxalter put off his tattered robe as he pushed the 'open' button at the controller nearby. Then a loud bell rang, a floating scene soon played on mid-air. Hounders, by turning to his human-sized form, and Noxalter were ready on their duel stance.

**[AHAHAHAHA! Only a Fool will left his treasure unguarded! I bet you're wondering why did the bell rings so loud? Nuh-uh uh! I won't tell you that it the bomb with a very huge radius will be exploded ten minutes after the tube is opened even if you beg. Buh-bye!]**

'_Idiot._' Both rebels said in their head, '_I can't believe this thing put a terrorizing tyrant in this whole land._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Sorry, I can't resist an intense beginning. Boom here and boom there~ boom boom boom~ I'm glad if you enjoyed it because I can't really write that well =w=)"

I also wanted to write a villain with brawn but no brain here~ he's quite annoying.

well, this is the name description I promised earlier:

**Noxalter Charioteer : Nox(darkness)alter(alteration) Charioteer (a person who carries sth)**

**Hounders: Hound(dog)er(suffix for a doer)s(suffix for plural noun)**

**Agung Bismantara: Agung(The holly) Bismantara(I took it form the name of a Hindu's God, Bhisma, a wise man)**

**Renassentia Genesa: Renassentia(a call for new culture/age) Genesa(Generation)**

Well~ at least that's what passed through my mind when I created my OC.

(Next Chapter) What in the world is the Plague of Zeref?

**16th Rookie over an out! .3.)/**


	2. Sceptre Retrieval

***Updated on 27 April 2014: Ending rewritten***

**This is 16R reporting for duty!**

Hello dear readers. first of all, I wanted to apologize that I could not explain about the Plague of Zeref in this chapter. I get a great deal of renovation for this chapter so the mentioned explanation is postponed. Once again, I'm sorry. and I won't make any unpromising spoiler again.

Thank you for visiting this story. I write a pretty crowded scene in here. Please, tell me if you are confused and I'll try to re-renovate it into a better one.

This chapter might contain: Grammatical errors, typos, OOCness and lack of description.

I'd still like to give deep apology: to readers who are not fond of AU stories (moreover) with OCs.

Note:

"(normal text)" = spoken words

"**(bold and underlined text)**" = Spell chanting

'_(italicized text)_' = spoken words in mind / thought

**(bold text)** / _(italicized text)_ = emphasized words / less emphasize than the bold one

**[(bold text)]** = recorded spoken words

Happy reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER II : SCEPTRE RETREIVAL**

Noxalter put off his tattered robe as he pushed the 'open' button at the controller nearby. Then a loud bell rang, a floating screen soon be activated. Hounders, by turning to his human-sized form, and Noxalter were ready on their duel stance.

**[AHAHAHAHA! Only a Fool will left his treasure unguarded! I bet you're wondering why did the bell rings so loud? Nuh-uh uh! I won't tell you that it the bomb with a very huge radius will be exploded ten minutes after the tube is opened even if you beg. Buh-bye!]**

The screen went off, the tube was opened. The missing sister had finally been found and freed. Nox caught her then wrapped his robe around her naked body. He sighed in relief while hugging her and transferring a bit of his energy, enough for Renassentia to wake up. "Hounders, pick her up, would you?"

"Huh…who's there?" whisper the girl.

The dexceed did as told, "Woof! It is us Mistress Rena! Your dexceed, Hounders, and Master Nox."

"Hound-kun! Nii-san!"**GROWLS** "I'm hungry~" Rena cried weakly while snuggling closer to Hounders' arm then returned to her slumber.

"Woof! I'll find you food once we're done with this mission."

**[Nine minutes to buh-bye!]**

The dexceed jumped comically in surprise, "Woof! That annoying freak!"

"Hounders! Take her out! Warn the others!"

"What of you, master?!"

"Shut your traps! Do as I say! Quick! Go to the finished magical diagrams" Noxalter pushed the dexceed away slightly as his body glows darker and darker.

**[Eight minutes to buh-bye!]**

Hounders dashed out of the hole as fast as he could and much to his surprise, most of the rebels had already been running out of the castle's area.

**[Three minutes to buh-bye!]**

The announcement was also voiced outside the mines.

"Woof! So that's why! Brainless villain—Argh!" King appeared behind Hounders then smashed him down. Fortunately, he still held Rena tightly in his arm before he continued his next objective, "Darn it!" flying to the magic diagrams already mentioned.

**[Two minutes to buh-bye~]**

"Stop running from me, mongrel!" King tried to catch the dexceed by firing fire bolts but Hounders dodge them gracefully.

**[One Minnutes~]**

Hounders smiled once he saw his destination, "Woof!" he tried to increase his speed but to no avail, he couldn't. '_Come on!_' he wished harder.

**[Buh-bye!]**

"**Accelerate!**"

* * *

A peaceful morning near a town plaza, **=BLAST=** Yes, a sudden blast barbered a part of its forest bald.

Hounders had just arrived on the other part of the magic diagram with his mistress at hand. It was a rare occurrence for him to be in another universe at that current time. He'd usually be in one, once his master and mistress finished their business in the previous one—destroying artefacts of the plague, balancing the dimensional rift on the previous world. But—Puff!

"Ouch! Would you be gentler next time, Hound-kun?" The mistress rubbed her sore butt before standing up**=GROWLS=**well at least, she tried to wake up. Her stomach protested so loud. "Waaah! Hound-kun…!"

The dexceed was in panic, his heart went twice the sensitivity when it related to the mistress' crying. "I'm sorry, Mistress! You've awoken I see! Woof! My magic dissolved on its own. I think it needed to adjust with the current world. Hungry? W-wait! Woof! Woof! I'll find you food." Hounders quickly inspect his surrounding area; he spotted an apple tree nearby. With his shurikens, he swiftly harvested the food then presented it to her mistress.

The said girl looked at the apples then turned her body while pouting. She mumbled, "Tch! After I've been sleeping for years and it is fruit which I must eat? Why not meat? Steak or the like? A giant wild boar would be great. Hound-kun you meanie!"

Hounders could only wear a devastated expression upon his mistress' command. He loved his mistress, alright! Nonetheless he needed his master to control the young mistress at times like that. Speak of his master, Hounders couldn't find him around. Ah, right…his master was caught in the previous explosion…

Sounds of footsteps were coming nearby. He drew his kunais on both hands and stayed close to his mistress. The first group came from his left; A group of people led by a blue haired man with strange tattoo on his face; Even though they still stayed in the shadows, Hounders still could spot them thanks to his dog-sniffing-ability. Next, a group of ordinary people came from his back; They seemed to be curious citizen because not long after that, men with spears in armour with similar insignia, made their way to that place. Then, a group of loud people lead by a pink head and a naked guy came from his right. Their leader fought each other soon enough. He was surprised when three pairs of exceed appeared behind the loud group. It only meant that his escaping option of flying had been terminated.

"I think we should go now mistress."

"Wait!" Renassentia's response made the dexceed turned his whole attention to her.

The grey haired girl pointed on the empty space where the gate was first opened. A heavy local tremor happened on the surrounding area as tentacles of dimensional rift ripping the space. Bit by bit, explosions were emitted from it. A blast of dark arrow was shot out of the rift like a meteor strike causing sandstorm as it hit the ground.

"Cough cough! Is that Master Nox?" Hounders stood and he just realized that he was not on ground.

Suddenly he felt a push of wind from his left lifting the sandstorm. Once it was cleared he witnessed a girl from the left side group is the one who blew the sand away; Her mistress had gone into her unconscious state—her only eye went all black; encryption appeared on her bare skin but was holding most of the people from falling down into the pit of the black shooting star; and a swift heavely like magic helped his mistress to prevent any casualties.

Hounders then shot a glare to the magical clash above him. His master was all pitch dark—shadow in form of dragon wings were on his back. He threw barrage of powerful punches towards King who blocked it all with a magical shield encompassing him.

King seemed to be under a lot of pressure in addition his shield eventually cracked. He let out a loud growl. Swinging his sceptre downside, he summoned an arm of darkness to choke hold his opponent. "**Any last words?**" this time he summoned a dark arrow directed at Noxalter.

Puff! "**Get your filthy hands of my master! Rawr!**"

Hounders suddenly appear to the side. He let out powerful sidekicks and managed to break King's fragile barrier then give him an axe kick. "**What?!**" It was King's doppelganger he just hit.

King reappeared on the dexceed's back, "It's cheating to gangbang on a fight! **Eat Thi—aack!**" The lizardman was hit by fire magic unleashed by a salmon haired man. The fire mage let out a toothy grin to Hounders before he continued catching the lizardman.

* * *

Meanwhile, the berserk master was held down by a magical chain emitted from Renassentia.

He let out roar before aimlessly shooting out a blast of dark magic out of his mouth.

Renassentia was struggling to chain him down so she added more force, "**Gravity bind!**" Noxalter automatically fell down; the sister pulled his chain closer and hugged him from behind. She chanted calming words until the brother's aura get calmer. "**Armor make: Preserver!**"

Noxalter was surrounded by dark armour securing his infected body; He had returned to his sanity. A lump body slowly weighed him from the back and a loud growl was heard. They came from none other than his sister who was laughing weakly.

"Tehehe…I'm hungry Nox-nii…and tired too…"

The grey haired man just held her arm, "I currently can only supply you with energy. Wait for a bit longer. I'll finish this soon and find you food."

"**Raaaawrrr—ouch**—uh—**owowowowow**!" Hounders fell fron the sky, Puff! Then stabbed his kunai to prevent him from further rolling, "**Rrawr!** **That bastard! I'll make him**—oh!" He cleared his throat then ran closer to his masters, "_Pardon_ my language! Woof!" he blushed a bit.

"…" '_Why in the world would you blush for?_' Noxalter said in his head. He told the dexceed to follow him.

The grey haired man carried her sister, bridal style, away from the fighting ground. He dashed to put the girl under a tree a couple miles away while dodging stray magical burst. '_I guess I've given her enough energies._'

"We need to grab a hold of that sceptre." Noxalter said while watching the aerial fight. Fire, wind, and metal were unleashed to the dark power of the sceptre holder.

Afterwards, a female warrior in shining armour swung her sword down but her attack got blocked.

"**Woof!**" Hounders jumped to his master back then spread his wing readying for a blast flight.

* * *

"Take this! And that!" The scarlet warrior kept swinging her sword. At her cracking last swung, the lizard villain summoned arms of darkness making her have to make gap away. "Hoo…this is getting fun. You're stronger than you look." She smirked.

"_Oho ho ho~_" King blushed of the compliment. "_Of course I am, pretty lady._"

The scarlet warrior smirked. A voice from her back spoke, "Yeah, but you are brainless!" a shadow jumped from her back, "**Sky God's vortex!**" the sky god magician cracked the barrier further.

"**Sky dragon talon!**" Another kick of wind shattered the barrier and King finally fell.

Just before King was able to recoil, Noxalter with his dexceed snatched the sceptre away.

"No! My sceptre!" King reached his hand up summoning his remaining power.

"Not a chance!" "**Ice make: Chain!**" "**Ice make: Prison!**" two ice mages were anticipating him at ground freezing King but not killing him.

"It's **finally** over woof!" Hounders landed his master safely near Renassentia. He jumped off the back then happily stretched his body.

The master couldn't help but to let out a small smile seeing the dexceed so relieved and happy. he picked the dexceed onto his shoulder then carried his sister bridal style—she told Noxalter about how hungry she was.

"Would you be silent for a while? Hold the sceptre _or_ would you rather to be thrown away?"

The sister pouted and oblige to his command, "_Meanie..._" she mumbled.

Hounders summoned a dimensional gate. The small group entered it to finish the task at hand, destroying the sceptre.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER II**

I know...it's pretty crowded. So, once again, Please, tell me if you are confused and I'll try to re-renovate it into a better one.

Thank you for reading.

**16R over and out! .3.)/**


End file.
